Existing optical fibre networks are based primarily on non-dispersion shifted fiber (NDSF). For wavelength division multiplex (WDM) optical communications systems, chromatic dispersion induced during optical signal propagation through NDSF fibers is a major constraint which limits the length-bandwidth product in an optical communication system operating in the 1550 nm wavelength region.
Dispersion compensation in the 1550 nm wavelength region is an attractive way to overcome this constraint. Various schemes are known to have been suggested or employed for dispersion compensation.
The conventional approach, employing a length of dispersion compensating fiber (DCF) is widely used. Other compensators are known based on fibre gratings, optical interferometers, or cascades of birefringent optical fibers.
To overcome losses in a preceding optical fiber span and in a dispersion compensating element, a dispersion compensating element is used in combination with one or two erbium doped fiber amplifiers, each requiring a pump laser. The latter combination is conventionally used either in discrete or integrated form, with a dispersion compensating fiber. The result is expensive and large sized repeater equipment.
Use of an optical fiber grating as a dispersion equalizer instead of dispersion compensating fibre has the potential for lower cost, but the drawback of known dispersion equalizers based on grating systems is the narrow optical bandwidth and resultant high sensitivity for carrier frequency fluctuations. For example, an optical fibre transmission system using a chirped Bragg reflector and directional coupler for dispersion equalization is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,939 entitled "Optical Fibre Transmission Systems" to Epworth. Epworth uses a piece of fibre in which reflective properties of the grating are graded along the length of the piece of fibre. Different sections of the piece of fibre reflect different optical frequencies and this system provides limited bandwidth. Also, in practice, each optical fiber grating based dispersion equalizer requires an optical amplifier for loss compensation.
The optical bandwidth of a chirped fiber grating is directly proportional to the length of the grating. Given a practical length limitation based upon grating stability and/or manufacturability, the desired optical bandwidth determines the grating chirp parameter, which in turn determines the amount of dispersion compensation from the fiber grating. In known systems, increased dispersion compensation can be achieved only at the expense of optical bandwidth for a given grating length.